Genévrier et autres plantes en G
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Un OS, une plante, des personnages. OS 6 : Glycine, Michele et Sara
1. Genévrier

Coucou !

Tout à l'heure, je cherchais à compléter encore ma liste de fanfictions, puisque je n'ai pas l'alphabet complet au niveau des titres. Par curiosité, j'ai été voir sur Wikipédia la page du Langage des fleurs à la lettre G … et j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur presque chaque plante et sa signification.

Donc voilà, ceci sera un recueil de drabbles ou de courts OS, chacun sur une plante en G et sa symbolique.

Puisqu'il faut commencer, allons-y avec mes personnages préférés de TOUTE la série, à savoir Yuri et son grand-père.

Bonne lecture !

Genévrier

« C'est quoi ce gros buisson, diedouchka ?

—C'est un genévrier nain, mon petit. Cueilles-en quelques baies. »

Acquiesçant, le petit garçon s'affaira sur le petit arbre, attrapant les sortes de fruits. Il vit son grand-père en prendre un et le mettre aussitôt dans sa bouche. Curieux, Yuri l'imita et recracha vivement la baie. Nikolaï eut un rire rauque et lui frotta la tête.

« Eh bien, Yourotschka, tu n'aimes pas ? Tu verras, on s'habitue au goût. Tous les grands hommes aiment ça. »

Yuri grimaça, et cueillit une nouvelle baie, pour la fiche dans sa bouche. Il se força à l'avaler et sourit à son grand-père, qui riait de plus belle.

.

D'un geste précis et net, Nikolaï décapita le cadavre du poulet sur le plan de cuisine, déjà plumé. Il fronça gravement les sourcils. Le volatile était plutôt vieux, et sa chair risquait d'avoir un goût fort. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant pénétrer un courant d'air glacé. Yuri, couvert de neige, tenait dans son poing minuscule une branche de genévrier fraiche.

Kolya sourit, et comme son petit-fils déposait la branche sur la table à dîner, il ajouta à son plat les baies de genévrier qu'il avait toujours dans un bocal de verre, sur le plan de travail.

Avec ça, pensait-il, son petit aurait assez de forces pour partir s'entraîner si loin.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Touche pas à ça ! »

D'un geste rageur, Yuri repoussa Kolya, qui avait approché de trop près un quelque chose de trop intime. Il récupéra le bocal de verre qui se perdait un peu dans le bordel de son bureau, et se rassit sur son lit avec un soupir, le récipient dans les mains. Kolya revint vers lui doucement, et Yuri frotta la tête du chat pour se faire pardonner. Il se rallongea, laissant le félin se blottir contre sa poitrine.

« Kolya, Kolya … ton poil est aussi doux que la barbe de diedouchka, tu sais ? »

Les doigts dans le pelage de son chat, l'odeur des branches de genévrier dans les narines, Yuri se laissa aller à penser à son grand-père, à des heures de routes d'ici.

.

En quittant la patinoire, Yuri courut chez l'herboriste récupérer sa commande, et revint si vite qu'on aurait eu du mal à remarquer son absence.

Dans la petite voiture de son grand-père, il trépignait d'impatience et à peine arrivé il se dirigea vers le samovar pour proposer de s'occuper du thé. Il mêla à l'infusion les pousses séchées et baies de genévrier. Il avait entendu que c'était excellent pour les rhumatismes, et savait bien que son grand-père ne ferait pas grand-chose pour lui-même. Il rejoignit le canapé, deux tasses brûlantes en main. Si son grand-père lui disait que cela avait un goût inhabituel, il dirait que c'était un thé qu'il avait acheté à l'étranger, rien de plus. Parce qu'honnêtement, Yuri préférait agir ainsi, en silence, par des gestes invisibles et inconnus. C'était bien moins embarrassant, et puis, rien qu'à son regard il savait que Nikolaï pouvait voir tout son amour.

Le fait qu'il aie tendance à se jeter dans ses bras à la moindre occasion aidait, aussi.

 _~Genévrier : Protection~_

Franchement, en lisant ce mot, je ne pouvais penser qu'à eux. J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Ciao !


	2. Gentiane

Et on continue avec un deuxième drabble, sur Yuri et J.J., enfin, surtout sur J.J. J'ai écrit ça avant-hier, donc avant de voir le dernier épisode, aucun risque se spoiler si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu.

Je ne pensais jamais écrire sur Leroy quand il est apparu la première fois, ais depuis l'épisode 11 il me paraît beaucoup plus intéressant.

Merci à AuroreMalfoy et à SunWings pour avoir mis cette histoire en favori ! J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira aussi.

Bonne lecture !

Gentiane

Tu patines devant moi, et je n'ai juste pas le droit de te toucher. Tu es sublime, pourtant. C'est cruel, tu sais ? De nous montrer quelque chose de si beau, et de nous l'interdire. De _me_ l'interdire. Il y a ton foutu protecteur, ce type antipathique et froid, celui que tu appelles « Bek » si facilement. Si tu avais le oindre problème, c'est lui que tu appellerais à l'aide. Pourtant, je serais là, moi.

Mais tu me hais.

Je te comprends, je crois. Mais je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes, non, continue de me haïr, continue de me regarder. Ça vaudra toujours mieux que l'indifférence.

J'ai essayé de m'approcher de toi. Peut-être pas de la bonne manière, c'est vrai, mais ça m'a choqué. Mes efforts ont toujours porté leurs fruits et des efforts j'en ai fait, assez pour cent vies. Mon entourage se repose sur moi, et je lui dois satisfaction complète. Je suis le King J.J., après tout. Je pensais que c'était pareil pour tout le monde ici, pour les six qui s'étaient hissés jusqu'ici avec tout leur cœur et toutes leurs forces.

Mais non.

Toi, donner satisfaction à ceux qui t'entourent, tu t'en contrefiches. Tu patines pour toi, parce que tu aimes ça, et si tu patines pour les autres, c'est par envie et pas par devoir. C'est un cadeau sublime que tu fais au monde, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

Tu as l'air de purifier le monde entier avec ton Agape, comme un ange, un miracle qui serait tombé du ciel. Tu me fais penser à cette fleur que j'ai vue un jour, en haut d'une montagne. Elle était cruelle, comme toi. Je me suis approché pour la voir mieux, et à peine ma main se dirigeait-elle vers la plante pour la cueillir qu'un ami m'arrêtai dans mon élan. Il me dit quelque chose comme « C'est une fleur protégée, on peut pas la cueillir. » et c'est ça. Tu es une espèce protégée à toi tout seul, Yuri Plisetsky, tu es protégé par ton grand-père, ton coach, tes épines de rose sibérienne et ce connard d'Otabek.

Cette jolie fleur violette, elle n'a pas l'air de grand-chose au début. Mais il y a quelque chose dans la ligne courbe de ses pétales qui attire le regard, et quand on commence à admirer sa couleur on ne peut plus bouger. Comme toi, vraiment. C'est une gentiane, minuscule et fragile et pourtant puissante.

Elle lutte contre le vieillissement _(comme toi qui es si jeune)_ ,

Elle calme les douleurs rhumatismales _(comme tu frottes le dos de ton grand-père)_ ,

Elle élimine les parasites _(comme tu me rejettes au loin)_ ,

Elle purifie le corps _(comme ton amour pur détoxifie le monde)_.

Elle est parfaite, vraiment _(comme toi)_ , et intouchable _(comme toi)_. J'essaie d'en planter, mais elle ne semble pas vouloir de moi _(comme toi)_. Mais je continue d'essayer. Simplement, pouvoir la toucher un peu. La regarder de plus près, à défaut de pouvoir t'approcher toi.

Tu es à quelques mètres à peine, je n'ai qu'à patiner un peu pour te toucher, mais je n'en ai pas le droit _(comme la gentiane)_.

 _~ Gentiane : 'Vous êtes injuste' ~_

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, on se retrouve bientôt !


	3. Gerbe d'or

Coucou ! Une petite histoire avec l'adorable Minami, parce qu'il est juste tellement mignon, et qu'il ne fait tellement pas ses dix-sept ans. Et puis je trouve que les gerbes d'or lui vont bien.

Bonne lecture !

Gerbe d'or

« T'es dans la lune, Minami ? »

Le garçon releva la tête vers son camarade, qui lui tendait un polycopié de mathématiques. Oh mince, il n'avait encore rien suivi ! Déjà qu'il avait des difficultés dans cette matière, si on ajoutait à cela les cours qu'il avait manqués à cause des compétitions, il aurait du mal à passer en dernière année. Les examens de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas, et le pire, c'était bien qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer dessus.

« Tu penses à la finale, pas vrai ? »

Minami acquiesça pauvrement, posant la tête sur la table. Dans deux jours à peine, Yuri Katsuki danserait à nouveau, avec des enjeux incomparables. Être le meilleur, ou disparaître. Et on voulait que Minami se calme ? C'était du foutage de gueule. Son ami lui tapota gentiment le crâne.

« Il va s'en sortir, ton Yuri, t'en fais pas.

—Mais il a posé la main ! Tu te rends compte ? Son Éros devait lui rapporter bien plus en score technique, et même malgré ça il était tellement génial ! Mais il avait l'air tellement déçu à la fin de son programme…

—Minami, est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à dire à la classe ? »

La garçon se raidit dans sa chaise, et fixa aussitôt ses yeux sur le polycopié qu'on venait de lui faire passer. Oh, dieux, il n'y comprenait rien.

.

Il frappa à la porte, la fiche d'exercice en mains. Une voix familière lui indiqua d'entrer, et il ouvrit timidement la porte. Son frère était assis à sa table de travail, et remonta ses lunettes pour lui faire face.

« Je te dérange, Nii-san ?

—Du tout. De toute façon j'avais besoin d'une pause. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Je … j'y comprends rien. »

Comme désarmé, Minami tendit la feuille devant lui, attendant que son frère y jette un œil.

« Les vecteurs, hein ? J'ai connu ça aussi, c'est moins compliqué que ça n'en a l'air. »

Kenjiro soupira de soulagement. C'était toujours appréciable d'avoir un grand-frère sur qui il pouvait se reposer. Il s'assit sur le lit, et écouta attentivement les explications de Junichiro, bien plus abordables que celles de sa professeur. Il lui semblait qu'il comprenait de plus en plus, quand tout à coup, il décrocha. Comment se passait l'entraînement de Yuri ? Est-ce que Viktor n'était pas trop dur avec lui ? Ils entretenaient une relation particulière, c'est vrai, mais il s'agissait tout de même de son coach. Et si Yuri ne s'entendait pas bien avec les autres ? Kenjiro savait qu'il était très ami avec Phichit, mais les autres ? Leroy avait l'air pédant, et ne se priverait pas de le rabaisser, ce qui blesserait sans doute Yuri. Et puis il y avait l'autre Yuri aussi … Il ne comprenait pas très bien la relation qu'il entretenait avec son Yuri, à moitié amicale à moitié … autre chose. Et Otabek, le Kazakh, comment était-il ? Minami ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais sur la glace il avait l'air un peu distant. Une tape derrière le crâne ramena Kenjiro à la réalité.

« Tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

—Ah, pardon !

—Je sais bien que les études ne sont pas ta priorité, Kenjiro, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour les laisser de côté. Et puis tu vas encore louper des cours après-demain. »

Minami fronça les sourcils. Il avait prévu d'aller à Yutopia pour voir la finale avec les autres fans de Yuri, c'est vrai, mais s'il s'y prenait bien il ne manquerait pas de classe. Son grand-frère lui jeta un sourire entendu, mais lui, n'entendait pas. Junichiro ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et tendit une enveloppe à son frère, que ce dernier ouvrit rapidement. Il rêvait, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait pas être véritablement ce qu'il pensait que c'était, pas vrai ?

Pourtant, c'était écrit noir sur blanc. Des places pour la Finale du Grand Prix ISU Barcelona. Il avait dû s'endormir pendant les explications de son frère, et tout ça n'était qu'un merveilleux rêve dont il se réveillerait bien vite. Il laissa la surprise passer, mais il ne se réveillait pas. Alors il se permit de sauter dans les bras de son frère, lui embrassant les deux joues. Ce dernier avait l'air embarrassé. Il avait plus ou moins l'habitude des démonstrations d'affection de son cadet, mais depuis qu'il s'était mis à fréquenter des étrangers, il était plus tactile encore qu'avant.

« On prend l'avion après-demain, à six heures et demie. D'ici là, je veux que tu aies tout compris sur les vecteurs.

—Mais c'est pas possible ! Je n'ai même pas préparé de banderole ! Et puis je voudrais acheter une peluche de caniche, pour Yuri ! Oh, qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Et puis des fleurs, aussi, des fleurs bien vives pour qu'il soit content ! Il fait quelle température à Barcelone ? »

Junichiro attrapa son visage.

« D'abord, les maths. »

Il vit le visage de son cadet se décomposer, et eut une sorte de sourire cruel.

« Pas de maths, pas de finale. »

Minami n'avait jamais travaillé si durement les mathématiques.

.

« Il faut qu'on passe chez le fleuriste !

—La compétition ne commence que dans trois heures, Kenji'.

—Et alors ? Et s'ils n'ont plus de fleurs quand on arrive ?

—On ira chez un autre fleuriste.

—Et s'ils sont fermés ? »

Avec un mouvement de tête fatigué et las, Junichiro accepta de suivre son frère dans la jolie échoppe. Cela sentait bon les fleurs, une odeur apaisante et rare en hiver. À peine furent-ils entrés que Kenjiro se ruait sur chaque fleur, les humant une à une, s'extasiant. La fleuriste les regardait d'un air attendri. Des Japonais, pensa-t-elle, ils devaient être la pour la compétition.

Finalement, Minami s'arrêta devant un grand amas jaune vif, qui allait bien avec ses cheveux, du moins c'était ce que pensait son frère.

Il lut la petite pancarte qui les accompagnait : Vara de oro.

« Junichiro, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

—Ce sont des verges d'or, ou gerbes d'or.

—C'est vrai ! On dirait des gerbes, comme un feu d'artifice (1) ! J'en veux un gros bouquet ! »

Il montra les fleurs à la boutiquière et dit, dans un anglais approximatif.

« Everything of the flower please. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, et répéta pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Finalement, elle emballa l'ensemble des gerbes d'or en un immense bouquet, qui tenait difficilement dans les bras de Kenjiro. Quand il eut payé – dépensant absolument tout l'argent qu'il avait converti en euros – elle le retint un instant et, au milieu des gerbes arrangea quelques trèfles rouge vif en montrant du doigt les cheveux du garçon. Il lui fit un sourire immense et se serait incliné s'il n'avait pas peur de faire tomber le bouquet au passage. Il quitta la boutique, talonné par son frère qui le surveillait, de peur qu'il ne fasse tomber le bouquet. À la surprise de Junichiro, le garçon était délicat et attentif dans chaque geste, et se mouvait avec une lenteur calculée. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son frère, cette démarche appliquée, mais ça avait un quelque chose de touchant et de charmant. Peut-être devrait-il se servir de ça pour son prochain programme … Mais à vrai dire, Junichiro n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Il arrivait vaguement à tenir en équilibre sur une paire de patins – et encore, une paire de patins de hockey, il faut le préciser – mais guère plus, et avait du mal à imaginer que cela puisse être agréable au point que l'on veuille en faire sa vie. Pourtant, son petit frère le regardait parfois les yeux brillants et plein d'étoiles, et quand il disait qu'il avait eu l'impression de voler, Junichiro n'avait aucun doute : il était certain que Kenjiro avait atteint le ciel, et c'était même là-bas qu'il avait capturé les étoiles de ses yeux.

.

Les premières notes, le premier pas, le cœur de Minami allait exploser dans sa poitrine, bombarder tout ce qui l'entourait avec ses battements si rapides.

Depuis les tribunes, il criait de toute ses forces. Il était à une place stratégique, puisque quand Yuri quitterait la patinoire, il serait obligé de passer juste en-dessous de lui, et donc de le voir. Et puis il était assez proche de la glace pour lancer son bouquet sans problème. Son frère était assis à côté de lui, et si ce qui se passait sur la glace ne l'intéressait que moyennement, voir Kenjiro si heureux lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il était dans son élément, et ça se voyait. Il applaudissait avec vigueur à chaque saut, se tendait, riait, criait si fort qu'il en était à deux doigts des larmes. Quand le libre toucha à sa fin, il pleurait pour de bon, appelant le nom de Yuri, et c'est avec toutes ses forces qu'il lança le bouquet, pile sur la passage du patineur, de sorte que ce soit lui et pas les employés qui le ramasse. Quand Yuri se pencha pour attraper les gerbes d'or, Minami écarquilla les yeux. Il sortit de la glace, et Kenjiro cria :

« Yuri-sempai ! »

Alors, le patineur releva les yeux vers lui, et son regard fit des allers-retours entre le bouquet et les cheveux de son kohai. Il sourit, et passant les doigts entre les trèfles rouges et les verges d'or, détacha une fleur du bouquet. Se hissant sur la pointe de ses patins, il la tendit bien haut, et Minami la saisit avec énergie.

« On se retrouvera sur la même glace, au prochain Grand Prix ! »

Hurla Minami, et Yuri acquiesça doucement. Il avait peur de son score. Il avait peur de devoir arrêter le patin. Mais la confiance absolue que Minami avait en lui lui donnait envie de continuer encore et encore, de s'améliorer, pour le plaisir et pour le bonheur. Il brisa finalement le contact visuel, mais il y avait toujours ces fleurs partagées entre eux, jaune vif comme le soleil du sourire de Minami.

 _~ Gerbe d'or : Encouragement ~_

 _~(Trèfle rouge : Zèle) ~_

(1). Feux d'artifice en japonais se dit Hanabi, donc littéralement « fleur de feu », donc en fait, quand il dit cette phrase, elle signifie également : On dirait des gerbes, comme des fleurs de feu/des fleurs en feu. Ça ne serait pas tout à fait correct grammaticalement mais voilà. L'idée est là, et puis l'or, le feu …

Pour le coup, c'est plus un OS qu'un drabble, peut-être parc que j'avais envie d'écrire plus sur l'adorable Minami Kenjiro.

Pour la petite histoire, le « ji » et le « ro » de « Kenjiro » signifient ensemble « deuxième frère/frère suivant », c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi d'appeler son frère « Junichiro », puisqu'il s'agit du même kanji pour le « ro » et que « ichiro » signifie « frère aîné ».

(J'écris cette histoire avant la sortie du dernier épisode, alors non, je ne connais pas les scores finaux à cette heure, et c'est très bien comme ça.)

Ciao !


	4. Gui

Première fiction de l'année, je voulais quand même le faire sur un thème lié aux fêtes.

Cette histoire se déroule dans le même univers que mes histoires Le Chat Botté et Canapé, qui est donc un UA où la magie existe, mais est plus ou moins cachée du monde des humains depuis quelques centaines d'années.

L'année durant laquelle se déroule l'histoire est 1264, mais ça correspond à nos années actuelles en ce qui concerne les technologies et autres.

J'avais dit que ça serait toujours des drabbles mais en fait, plus ça va, plus c'est long (et juste parce que j'écris ça je sens que le prochain fera 100 mots).

Les personnages de Yuri on Ice appartiennent à Mappa.

Les personnages de Final Fantasy (Serah et Vanille) appartiennent à Square Enix.

Bonne lecture !

 **Gui**

.

 _Fin de l'Automne 1264, Désert Blanc._

« Oh merde encore un. Bon, tu me veux quoi, toi ? »

Euh, non, Otabek ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, quand il avait commencé ce voyage. Les livres, les légendes, les racontars, les récits … rien ne l'avait préparé à la fée étrange devant lui.

.

 _Hiver 1253, Pays des Montagnes froides. Otabek : 8 ans._

Allongé sur le tapis au sol, Otabek lisait avec attention un vieux livre, qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Il l'avait trouvé dans le bureau de son père, et l'avait pris de manière plus ou moins interdite, mais seulement plus ou moins, puisqu'on ne lui avait jamais clairement dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à ce livre en particulier.

En plus, il était plein d'illustrations, donc ce devait s'agir d'un livre accessible aux enfants. Il tourna la page pour tomber sur une image qui le perturba plus que de raison. Avec difficultés, il lut l'intitulé.

 _Северная_ _фея_

Ça ne ressemblait en rien à des mots qu'il connaissait dans sa propre langue, ais il connaissait assez la langue du Grand Pays pour pouvoir traduire à peu près : Fée du Nord.

L'illustration avait été dessinée à l'encre de couleur, dans des tons bleu et argenté. L'ensemble aurait en toute logique dû être pâle, mais Otabek ne voyait là que de l'éclat, du brillant. Peut-être à cause de ces cheveux dorés et des contours aux motifs lumineux. Il essaya de lire ce qui était écrit sur la page d'en face, mais devait bien avouer qu'il n'y comprenait goutte. Il aurait voulu demander à son père de l'aider à traduire, mais n'était pas tout à fait certain que celui-ci soit ravi de le voir avec un tel livre entre les mains. Après tout, si la magie était connue du reste des humains dans leur pays, elle était très mal vue, et la perception qu'on en avait était pour le moins … désuète.

Alors, il referma le livre et monta dans sa chambre pour cacher le précieux livre sous son lit. Il apprendrait la langue du Grand Pays et lirait ce livre de lui-même. Elle était si belle, cette fée. Si parfaite.

.

 _Été 1257, Pays des Montagnes froides. Otabek : 11 ans._

 _« Les Fées sont des créatures territoriales. Elles sont liées intimement à Gaïa et possèdent un devoir : protéger une terre. Ainsi, chaque Fée possède un lieu, plus ou moins étendu, qu'elles ne quittent jamais._

 _Chaque Fée tient ses pouvoirs des Grands Éléments, en lien avec leur territoire. Une Fée qui protègera une forêt, par exemple, contrôlera les éléments de Terre, et d'Eau. »_

 _(Traité de bases sur les Créatures Élémentaires, 1160)_

Otabek prit en note sur son petit carnet toutes les connaissances énoncées sur les fées. Il avait d'autre cahiers, bien entendu, en ce qui concernait les autres êtres magiques, il était un enfant sérieux, et ne voulait pas omettre de détails pour sa formation de sorcier. Formation qu'il entreprenait seul, évidemment.

Mais les fées l'avaient toujours plus intéressé que le reste, puisque c'était à cette catégorie qu'appartenait la Fée du Nord. À l'école, il avait déjà appris les bases de la langue du Grand Pays, mais savoir se présenter et dire ce qu'il aimait ne lui permettait en rien de comprendre l'ouvrage commencé des années plus tôt. Il s'était acheté un dictionnaire bilingue, mais les mots étaient si vieux et désuets qu'il n'en trouvait que rarement la signification. En attendant, il devait devenir un bon sorcier, pensait-il, apprendre à connaître la magie de ce monde, et bientôt demander à Gaïa même de le laisser l'utiliser. Cela le troublait un peu, d'entreprendre de si grandes choses sans rien en dire à ses parents, mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire, sans quoi ils risqueraient de lui confisquer les nombreux livres qu'il avait eu tant de peine à récolter. Et puis il ne leur mentait pas vraiment, quand il leur disait que ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde, en ce moment, était d'apprendre toutes les langues parlées de la Terre. La langue du Grand Pays était la plus importante, bien sûr, mais il avait récolté des ouvrages dans tellement d'autres langues … Ce qui l'étonnait un peu, c'est que les rares traités qu'il avait trouvé datant d'avant l'an 130 étaient tous rédigé dans la variante d'une seule et même langue, et ce bien qu'ils semblent provenir chacun de contrées différentes.

La magie était un infini de connaissances qui s'étendait devant lui, et il avait hâte d'être totalement plongé dedans.

.

 _Printemps 1258, Désert Blanc._

« Bayun … Où est diedouchka ?

—Il est allé parler aux loups, plus à l'Est.

—Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

—Tu lui demanderas toi-même.

—Et c'était comment, au Sud ?

—Les humains ne croient plus trop à la magie, tu sais ? Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. Les gens n'ont pas parlé de toi, je pense qu'on est tranquilles. »

Le garçon hocha la tête, et se rassit dans la neige. Sur ses genoux, le chat ronronnait doucement. Il était content, d'être enfin tranquille. Il n'en pouvait plus, des humains qui venaient empiéter sur son territoire. Le siècle dernier ils n'avaient pas arrêter de venir des villes juste à l'Ouest de son désert, cherchant sans cesse son trésor.

Il se releva d'un geste léger, et posa les mains au sol. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la neige et finit par y plonger tout son corps, pour se retrouver sous la terre. Il s'avança dans le sous-sol pour trouver le Gui, aux fruits blancs et éternels. Le cœur même de ce désert, si minuscule et fragile. Ça l'impressionnait toujours. Il le caressa du bout de ses doigts, pouvant sentir dans le sang des feuilles toute la vie de sa terre. Se disant qu'il avait encore du temps avant le retour de son grand-père, il se fit le plus petit qu'il pouvait, s'allongea sur une feuille et s'endormit.

.

 _31 octobre 1259, Pays des Montagnes froides. Otabek : 13 ans._

Le garçon ouvrit avec déférence un manuel de magie qu'il avait trouvé le jour même. Cela faisait treize ans aujourd'hui qu'il était né. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put, debout au milieu d'un cercle magique. Il sentit comme un courant d'air le traverser et rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Entre ses mains flottait, concentrée, une minuscule boule de glace. Elle était sublime, et sans pouvoir les observer à l'œil nu, une sorte de vision étrange lui permettait de voir les fractales qui composaient la boule. Ou plutôt, de les sentir. Fasciné, il tenta de la toucher, et sentit aussitôt une brûlure froide sur son doigt.

Il contempla la main touchée, qui avait bleui si vite, et tenta de se concentrer sur sa magie pour se soigner. Mais la douleur était trop forte. Dans quelques minutes, son doigt ne serait plus irrigué, et il risquait de devoir le couper. Il voulut hurler, mais se retint. Il se saisit d'un couteau, prêt à l'utiliser, mais besoin ne fut pas puisque sa mère entra aussitôt dans sa chambre.

« Otabek ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Elle se précipita vers lui, rompit le cercle de craie au sol, faisant disparaître la boule de glace, et attrapa la main de son enfant, l'air sévère. Les doigts reprirent peu à peu leur couleur originelle comme l'afflux sanguin revenait.

« Maman … toi aussi, t'es une sorcière ? »

La femme lâcha un grand soupir, l'air épuisé. Dès qu'elle fut remise, elle administra une claque monumentale à Otabek.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Tu es fou ! J'avais bien dit à ton père qu'il fallait sceller tes pouvoirs à ta naissance ! »

Elle le sermonna encore longtemps, si bien qu'il ne put en placer une. Il voulut en blâmer sa mère, mais lui accorda que de toute façon il n'aurait pas dit grand-chose. Il avait toujours été un enfant silencieux et puis la magie était pour lui quelque chose de trop personnel, de trop précieux pour qu'il la partage avec quiconque.

.

 _Hiver 1260, Pays des Montagnes froides. Otabek : 13 ans._

 _« La Fée du Nord possède des pouvoirs illimités en ce qui concerne la glace, le froid et le vent._

 _Elle protège depuis la Création du Monde le Désert Blanc, et durant les deuxième et troisième siècles fut tenue pour responsable de toutes les tempêtes y sévissant. »_

 _(Classement des Fées dans le Monde, 1052)_

Otabek grogna de toute sa hargne de presqu'enfant. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Cette fée, qui avait l'air tellement adorable devait être d'une puissance inenvisageable. Et lui, qui peinait tant à seulement créer un flocon de neige parfait en prenait pour son grade. Il maîtrisait enfin parfaitement la langue du Grand Pays, et comprenait sans problème les différents dialectes de la vieille langue (dont il ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas le nom véritable), mais il avait encore tant à apprendre, s'il voulait un jour se montrer digne de rencontrer cette fée.

 _« On accorde différents pouvoirs à la Fée du Nord. De nombreuses légendes s'accordent à dire que son territoire possède un Cœur puissant, se présentant sous la forme d'un Gui éternel. Symbole d'immortalité dans les mythes des dieux, la plante aurait pour propriété de forcer la Fée à accomplir le vœu de quiconque la trouve. »_

 _(Classement des Fées dans le Monde, 1052)_

Otabek referma le livre d'un coup sec, déterminé. Maintenant qu'il savait où se trouvait cette fée, il devait aller la trouver. Et puis, pensait-il, elle devait se sentir bien seule. Comme lui.

Depuis que ses parents avaient découvert qu'il s'intéressait à la magie, ils multipliaient les tentatives de lui subtiliser ses livres, ou encore de l'intéresser à d'autres choses. Ils refusaient sa nature même, par peur du qu'en dira-t-on. Et ça le mettait hors de lui.

.

 _Été 1260, Pays des Montagnes froides. Otabek : 13 ans._

Il s'effondra dans la neige, épuisé. Une tempête de neige. Minuscule, certes, mais une tempête tout de même. En plein été. Cela faisait moins d'un an qu'il avait reçu ses pouvoirs de Gaïa et depuis lors il n'avait fait que s'entraîner en secret. Il avait fait l'école buissonnière, les fugues, tout pour avoir plus de temps. Et il avait sa tempête. L'odeur de la neige l'aida à se relever, et il annula sa tempête. Il n'avait pas des ressources illimitées, après tout. Il rentra chez lui en quelques minutes à peine. De toute façon, ses parents travaillaient tous les deux et la matinée s'achevait à peine. Il prépara sa valise. La liste de ce qu'il devait mettre dedans était déjà faite depuis longtemps. Il laissa un mot, simple et bref, et s'endormit sur son lit, mettant un réveil une heure avant le retour supposé de ses parents. De toute façon, ils rentraient toujours plus tard que prévu, et jamais plus tôt.

.

Maman, Papa.

Vous avez dû remarquer que je ne suis pas là, et penser quelque chose come « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche encore ? » et bien sachez une chose : c'est la dernière fois que cous vous posez cette question.

Non, je ne vais pas soudain devenir le garçon que vous auriez voulu que je sois. Simplement, cette fois je ne reviens pas. Je vais chercher ma Fée.

.

 _Automne 1960, Désert blanc._

« Diedouchka …

—Hm ?

—Ils sont comment, les humains ?

—Tu ne te souviens pas ? Il y a six ans, les deux qui sont venus.

—Mais ils étaient bizarres !

—Voilà comme sont les humains, ils sont étranges. »

Yuri acquiesça, et d'un geste fit bouillir de l'eau, et la versa dans une théière.

« Tu es de plus en plus précis, Yourotschka. »

Le plus jeune se dressa, fier. Pour appuyer les dires de son grand-père, il fit tomber de la pluie dans toute la pièce, sauf sur eux deux. Oh, l'eau leur tombait bien droit dessus, mais bifurquait brusquement avant de les toucher. Nikolaï lui frotta le crâne, l'air un peu fatigué.

« Tu seras bientôt prêt, alors. »

.

 _Hiver 1261, Frontière du Désert blanc. Otabek : 14 ans._

Otabek se réveilla en sursaut. Il était allongé sur couche de fourrures, dans une cabane de bois qui semblait dater des vieux contes du Grand Pays. Après tout, le Désert blanc « appartenait » au Grand Pays. En tout cas, c'est ce que croyaient les humains.

Il fit le tour de la chaumière, qui paraissait vide. Il y avait pour seul lit celui sur lequel il se reposait, et peu loin une petite cheminée où brûlait un feu vif. C'était le milieu de l'hiver, et, ne voyant pas de réserve de bois dans la maison, Otabek se demanda où le propriétaire du lieu pouvait bien trouver du bois sec.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme, qui devait avoir un peu oins d'une trentaine d'années, et portait sur ses épaules un lapin au pelage blanc et duveteux, mort.

« Alors mon garçon, on se réveille enfin ? »

Otabek plissa les yeux à l'accent peu commun dans la voix. Cela lui faisait penser aux vieux films du Grand Pays qu'il avait regardé, chez lui. Il répondit, tentant tant bien que mal d'imiter l'accent.

« Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

—Je t'ai trouvé dans la neige, évanoui. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais par ici, mais ça n'est pas un terrain de jeu pour enfants.

—Je suis pas un enfant !

—C'est cela. Et tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais ici ? Tu es venue chercher cette Fée du Nord, toi aussi ? »

Otabek fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas qu'un étranger parle de celle qu'il considérait à tort comme _sa_ fée.

« Je suis Otabek. Vous ?

—Je m'appelle Bayun.

—Comme le chat des légendes ? Comment cela se fait-il ?

—Mes maîtres, enfin, mes parents ont le sens de l'humour. Et puis ils aiment bien les histoires de la magie.

—Alors ils savent comment trouver la Fée du Nord ? Et son Gui ? »

L'inconnu se renfrogna subitement.

« Alors c'est vraiment ce que tu cherches. Écoutes, on ne trouve pas une fée si facilement.

—Comment, alors ?

—Vas au village plus à l'Ouest. Un grand lac a gelé peu avant l'entrée du village. Tu y verras sûrement deux hommes qui patinent ensemble. Tu iras après avoir manger. Vraiment, on n'a pas idée de s'aventurer par ici en plein hiver. »

Otabek s'étonna un peu que l'homme ne cherche pas à contacter ses parents, mais laissa faire. Après tout, c'était tant mieux pour lui. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand il quitta la cabane. Il faisait un temps glacial et clair. Pourtant, il avait semblé à Otabek qu'il faisait brouillard quand il avait été dehors la dernière fois. Il avait vraiment dû dormir longtemps. Le soleil droit devant, il distinguait déjà au loin l'ombre d'un grand village.

Il avança d'un pas vif, décidé à trouver cette fée, dut-il s'en éloigner en premier lieu.

Il marcha toute la nuit et la moitié du jour, et son sac se faisait vraiment lourd sur ses épaules adolescentes quand il arriva enfin devant le grand lac gelé. Comme Bayun l'avait prédit, il trouva sur la glace deux hommes à l'allure étrange.

Le premier, grand était typé de la région avait les cheveux d'un gris clair, malgré son allure jeune. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, au maximum. Le second, plus petit, avait les cheveux très noirs, et les yeux plissés, comme sur les continents tout à l'Est du monde.

Otabek avança vers eux, et les interpella. Ils ne semblèrent pas l'entendre puisqu'ils continuèrent de danser sur la glace. Otabek connaissait le patinage, il en avait même déjà fait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un qui avait tant l'air de danser sur la glace. Il osa un pied sur le lac, et glissa maladroitement jusqu'à eux. Ils finirent par le remarquer, et se tournèrent vers lui.

« Bonjour ! »

Il opina du chef, et s'approcha encore d'eux, mais manqua de tomber. En un rien de temps, le plus grand des deux hommes le rattrapa.

« Eh bien ! Tu ne tiens pas sur la glace ? »

Il lui lança un grand sourire, et Otabek se releva calmement.

« Je cherche la Fée du Nord, et on m'a dit de m'adresser à vous.

—Oh ! Mais tu ne pourras jamais rencontrer la fée, si tu ne sais pas patiner. Il te faudra apprendre. »

Otabek grogna. Il n'avait pas très envie de rester avec ces deux hommes. Mais il accepta.

Il resta trois années entières dans ce grand village, avec Viktor et Yuri, qu'il avait appris connaître personnellement la Fée. Mais ils ne voulurent pas lui en dire plus, et Otabek se renfrogna un peu plus. Son orgueil en prenait un coup. Il ne s'épargna aucun effort pour patiner aussi bien qu'eux, et quand finalement Viktor dit qu'il se débrouillait assez bien pour rencontrer la fée, il lui annonça avec un grand sourire :

« En fait, on est tombés un peu par hasard sur la Fée du Nord. Enfin, elle nous est plutôt tombée dessus. On a bien réessayé depuis, mais on n'a jamais réussi. Ma grand-mère, de qui je tiens ma sorcellerie, dit qu'il y a une procédure spéciale pour la trouver quand on la cherche, mais les documents la concernant ont été dérobés par une sorcière voyageuse, qui se rendait encore plus vers l'Ouest. Sans ses documents, tu n'as presque aucune chance de trouver la Fée du Nord. »

Et Otabek sut que son périple serait encore long. Mais il ne renoncerait pas pour autant.

.

 _Début d'été 1264, Midgard. Otabek : 17 ans._

Otabek entra dans la grande ville d'un pas décidé. Il avait traversé les trois quarts du continent pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il avait entendu parler d'une sorcière qui étudiait l'histoire de la magie, et avait en sa possession de nombreux documents sur tout le peuple magique. Il se dirigea vers la mairie, où il entra sans problème. Par chance, ce pays parlait la même langue que dans les vieux livres de magie, quoiqu'un peu différemment. Mais il s'y était attendu, la langue évolue en permanence.

À l'accueil une femme à l'air un peu aigri le salua.

« Excusez-moi, où est-ce que je pourrais trouver une sorcière ? »

La femme haussa un sourcil, comme si elle contemplait le plus grand imbécile qu'elle aie jamais vu.

« Si vous trouvez ça drôle, allez faire cette blague au commissariat. »

Otabek fronça les sourcils, et alla pour répliquer mais la femme se mit à mâcher un chewing-gum et il abandonna. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'avait rien vu qui puisse faire penser à la magie, sauf une boutique de pierres. Il hocha la tête pour lui-même. La agie ne devait pas être connue, ici. Il trouva un parc public, et s'assit sur un banc. C'est fou comme il faisait chaud, dans ce pays. Il avait retiré tous ses pulls et son manteau, mais même en T-shirt à manches longues, il se sentait suer. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de percevoir le flot de magie. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il avait vraiment trop chaud. Il fouilla dans son sac pour trouver un débardeur, et l'enfila aussitôt, sous l'œil interloqué des passants. En même temps, ça n'était pas comme s'il pouvait juste rentrer chez lui pour se changer. Il n'avait même pas encore d'hôtel. Heureusement, la magie crée des liens entre ceux qui ne se connaissent pas, aussi avait-il pu jusqu'ici loger chez des sorciers ou bien d'autres créatures magiques sans problème. Mais s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un sorcier ou une sorcière, il allait devoir payer, et ses économies se faisaient de plus en plus maigres. Il avait fait quelques menus travaux au cours de son voyage, mais avait dépensé la plupart en nourriture et patinoire.

Il sortit sa gourde et but goulument. Comment faisaient donc tous les autres, ici ? Il en voyait même quelques uns porter des vestes. Un peu plus reposé, il se concentra à nouveau, et capta plus au Sud de la ville une concentration magique importante. Il remit son gros sac sur l'épaule et se dirigea du mieux qu'il put vers la sensation.

Il se retrouva sur une placette recouvertes de dalles d'un jaune un peu lavasse, étrangement chaleureux, où il distinguait en plus de diverses maisons une petite fontaine, et un café. La magie semblait plus forte dans la maison à sa gauche, aussi s'en approcha-t-il pour toquer. Avant même qu'il aie le temps de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme à l'air sec. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le laissa entrer sans dire un mot.

« Excusez-moi, je cherche …

—Je sais qui tu cherches. Serah ! Serah, descends ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement interloqué quand une jeune femme arriva en dévalant les escaliers. Elle avait les cheveux roses, comme certaines sorcières des légendes. Une autre femme la suivait, des cheveux de la même couleur sur le crâne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Ce jeune homme aurait besoin de quelques éclairages sur une fée en particulier. Il vient de loin. »

Otabek était de plus en plus surpris. La plus frêle des deux jeunes femmes lui fit signe de la suivre et remonta les escaliers. La demeure était étrange, pleine de plantes en tous genre, qu'il lui semblait avoir vu dans plusieurs livres mais dont il ne se souvenait pas l'utilité. Il se laissa conduire en haut, dans une pièce qui, cette fois, était pleine de paperasse. La plus jeune des deux femmes l'apostropha.

« Excuse le bazar, je suis en période d'examens. C'est une bonne maison pour réviser, ici. Alors, quelle fée cherches-tu à connaître ?

—La Fée du Nord.

—Ça alors ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu parler de celle-là. Elle est peu connue, enfin, elle est de moins en moins conne. Vanille ? Tu pourrais aller chez moi, et trouver dans ma bibliothèque … attends, je te l'écris. Un livre qui s'appelle comme ça, dans le rayon Nord-est ? Avec il doit y avoir un petit carnet, prends-le aussi. »

Grognant à moitié, l'autre femme saisit la clé et le bout de papier qu'on lui tendait et quitta la pièce.

« Au fait, je suis Serah. Sorcière en magie des livres et des runes. Toi ?

—Otabek. Glace.

—Tu es jeune … tu voyages avec tes parents ? »

Otabek fit non de la tête, et elle poursuivit.

« Tu as quel âge, dis-moi ?

—Dix-sept ans.

—Eh bien, c'est jeune pour rencontrer une fée ! Pourquoi veux-tu la trouver ? »

Otabek avait longtemps réfléchi à cette question, mais aucune réponse ne lui convenait vraiment. C'était tellement de choses en même temps. La Fée du Nord l'avait toujours fasciné, et puis il voulait la voir utiliser la magie de la glace. Aussi, il se sentait seul, et elle aussi devait se sentir seule, à ne pas pouvoir quitter son désert de glace. Il sentit qu'on lui tapotait le crâne et releva la tête. Le regard de la femme était doux.

« Autrefois, on faisait des offrandes aux fées, puisqu'elles étaient considérées comme des êtres supérieurs. Ça ne marchait pas tout le temps, mais ça reste une alternative. Au-delà de ça, chaque fée est associée à un art, un animal, une pierre et une plante. Si tu les connais tous les quatre, tu peux demander à voir la fée.

—Mais demander à qui ?

—À son familier.

—Les fées ont des familiers ?

—En quelque sorte. En fait, ce sont plutôt des compagnons, des amis, puisque leur esprit est assez semblable à celui de l'humain. Ils se présentent d'ailleurs le plus souvent sous forme humaine. »

Otabek fronça les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il y pensait … Mais bien sûr ! Bayun ! Il remercia la jeune femme, attrapa son sac et dévala les escaliers. Il salua la vieille sorcière et se dirigea vers la gare. Il n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent, mais se sentait si près du but qu'il n'hésita pas à le dépenser pour un billet de train. Après tout, il avait encore assez dans son sac pour manger trois ou quatre jours. Assis sur le siège plus ou oins confortable, il attendit patiemment. Bientôt, pensait-il. Bientôt, il rencontrerait la Fée du Nord. Il sortit par réflexe le vieux livre de son sac, et l'ouvrit à la page de la gravure. Toujours aussi sublime. Il avait bien deux semaines de train avant de retrouver le Désert, et ça serait certainement les plus longues semaines de sa vie.

 _Été 1264, Désert blanc._

« Mais où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ? »

Yuri reprit une taille humaine, cherchant dans la demeure une quelconque trace de son grand-père, mais rien ne lui parvenait. Il n'entendait pas son pas régulier, ne sentait même pas son odeur. Dans le cuisine, des pirojki froids prouvaient que Nikolaï avait dû être là quelques heures auparavant. Ou quelques jours. Yuri avait un peu de mal avec le temps qui passait, et s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, remerciait les humains d'avoir inventé les calendriers automatiques. Enfin, ils appelaient ça téléphone, mais ça servait surtout à donner l'heure et la date, non ? Comme un calendrier.

Il remonta à la surface, et examina le désert des yeux. Il faisait beau et chaud. Il n'y avait plus de neige mais l'herbe sporadique était tout de même fraîche.

Toujours aucune trace de son grand-père.

« Bayun ! »

Il attendit un peu, et finalement le chat vint à lui, les poils trainant au sol.

« Tu as vu diedouchka ? Il t'a dit quelque chose avant de partir ? »

Le chat fit non de la tête, et Yuri jura. Il posa la main au sol et tenta de sentir la magie de son grand-père, mais toujours rien. C'était étrange. Kolya aurait prévenu Bayun, ou bien l'aurait prévenu lui s'il avait eu à quitter le Désert blanc, même pour une heure ou deux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait … Yuri se sentait plus en forme qu'à l'accoutumée. Il cligna des yeux. Et le désert fut intégralement recouvert de glace, sur des milliers de kilomètres carrés. Il n'aurait pas dû être capable de tant. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il écarquilla les yeux et vit que son chat avait l'air surpris, lui aussi. Il plongea sous terre, et courut jusqu'au Gui. Son grand-père devait le savoir depuis plusieurs mois déjà. C'était évident. Il avait fait assez de pirojki pour que Yuri puisse en manger tous les jours pendant plusieurs semaines. Et il y en avait d'autres, pas encore cuits, enfermés dans une boîte pleine de glace beaucoup plus froide que la moyenne.

Et puis sur le Gui, tout en haut du Gui, une nouvelle feuille d'un vert profond.

Yuri n'en revenait pas, que Nikolaï ne lui aie rien dit. Il était mort dans son coin, enfin, il avait réintégré le corps de Gaïa. Bayun prit forme humaine, voulant rassurer son maître. Son _seul_ maître. Mais un cri formidable l'en empêcha, et il vit la Fée du Nord remonter à la surface, déchaînant une vaste tempête de neige, de glace et de vent.

.

 _Été 1264, Frontière du Désert blanc. Otabek : 17 ans._

Il ne parvenait pas à avancer. Pourtant, il était encore à l'intérieur du village. C'était étrange, cette tempête de neige, en plein été. Ça ne pouvait pas être naturel. Le vent était trop fort, et même, ça n'était pas probable en soi. Il rajusta son sac sur ses épaules. Il était certainement arrivé quelque chose à la fée. Un homme apparut devant lui, et il reconnut celui qui l'avait sauvé la dernière fois. Il paraissait avoir du mal à se tenir debout, et cria par-dessus le vent.

« Pars, petit !

—Non ! Je viens voir la Fée !

—Je te dis de partir.

—Vous êtes son familier, c'est bien ça ? J'ai les quatre. Le chat, le lapis lazuli, le gui, et le patinage.

—Rentre chez toi ! »

Otabek allait protester, mais tout devint blanc.

.

 _Fin de l'Été 1264, un village du Grand Pays, à la frontière du Désert. Otabek : 17 ans._

Une lumière blanche l'aveugla. Il se releva. Tout semblait blanc autour de lui, d'ailleurs. Le plafond, les draps, les murs. Il avait du mal à sentir son corps. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et à l'air aimable.

« Vous êtes réveillé ? On commençait à perdre espoir. Ne bougez pas, je vous apporte à manger. »

La femme sortit aussitôt, et Otabek se dit qu'il devait être à l'hôpital. Il regarda par la fenêtre, mais dehors était aussi blanc que dedans. L'infirmière revint, accompagnée de deux têtes qu'il connaissait bien. Viktor souriait largement, et Yuri plus doucement. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son bras, et Otabek y porta alors ses yeux. Il n'avait plus de doigts, sur toute la main gauche.

.

 _Automne 1264, village. Otabek : 18 ans._

« Je vais y aller. »

C'était de l'orgueil, certainement, mais il semblait à Otabek qu'il devait être celui qui arrêterait la tempête. Elle durait depuis plusieurs lunes, et la plupart des habitants avait déserté le village. Par chance pour lui, Yuri et Viktor n'étaient pas près de partir, et l'avaient hébergé sans problème, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne totalement contact avec son corps. C'était encore étrange, de ne pas pouvoir attraper des objets des deux mains, mais il s'y faisait petit à petit. Et puis, si les pouvoirs de la Fée était illimités, elle devait tout de même s'épuiser, non ? Les fées sont des créatures mortelles. Les deux hommes acceptèrent son choix, sans omettre de s'inquiéter à un point impossible. Il prit garde de se couvrir convenablement, ais c'était simplement pour se rassurer. S'il échouait, il mourrait gelé, sans aucun doute, et les gants ne le protègeraient pas des gelures qui avaient déjà emporté une partie de lui. Il venait d'avoir dix-huit ans, en tout cas c'était ce que disait le calendrier de la maison.

Il n'avait pas pensé, en partant, mettre tant de temps à atteindre son but. Et encore, s'il l'atteignait.

 _Fin de l'automne 1264, Frontière du Désert blanc. Otabek : 18 ans._

« Encore toi ?

—Laissez-moi passer. »

Bayun semblait épuiser. Parler semblait déjà un effort incommensurable. Otabek le vit reprendre sa forme féline, et lui dire avant de disparaître dans le vent :

« Je te laisse faire. Tu connais les quatre, après tout. À présent, débrouille-toi. »

Otabek savait comment trouver une fée. Il avait assez lu et assez appris pour le savoir. C'était la première fois qu'il essayait pour de vrai, mais en même temps, quelle autre fée aurait-il voulu rencontrer ? Il traça avec peine un cercle magique dans la neige, et chercha la source de la tempête. La concentration de magique était si forte qu'il n'était pas difficile de la localiser. Arriver au point culminant, il ne voyait rien de spécial. Il ne voyait même rien tout court. Mais il sentait, il sentait que la magie affluait sous ses pieds. Il faillit s'évanouir, et en un battement de cil, se retrouva sous terre.

« Oh merde encore un. Bon, tu me veux quoi, toi ? »

Euh, non, Otabek ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, quand il avait commencé ce voyage. Les livres, les légendes, les racontars, les récits … rien ne l'avait préparé à la fée étrange devant lui.

C'était un homme, déjà, ou plutôt un garçon. Il était grand, plus grand qu'il n'imaginait les fées, enf ait il faisait tout à fait la taille d'un humain. Il avait des yeux infiniment clairs, et froids. C'était une fée de glace, après tout.

« C'est bien toi, le Fée du Nord ? »

La fée sembla s'énerver, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son air coléreux. Otabek avait l'impression de faire face à un soldat, mais la tempête dans ses yeux, reflétant celle du dehors, niait l'absence de sentiment des bombardiers. Otabek se retourna sur lui-même. Il était juste à côté de lui. Le Gui. Il allait parler, mais la fée lui coupa la parole.

« Mais vous allez apprendre à parler, les humains ? Je suis _un_ fae, pas une fée, merci bien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Bayun t'ai laissé venir jusqu'ici, franchement. Et puis c'est quoi, cette manie chez les sorciers de vouloir chercher des fées et des faes ? Ça vous avance à quoi ? Vous voulez un vœu, c'est ça ? Mais apprenez à l'exaucer vous-même au lieu de vous trouer le cul à nous trouver. C'est moins compliqué, moins longs et vous en sortirez en ayant appris des trucs. En plus … »

Vu le flot de parole de la … du fae, il devait être en manque de compagnie depuis un certain temps. Otabek ne s'était donc pas trompé.

« … donc voilà, crache ta merde et dégage, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais j'ai une tempête sur le feu. »

Otabek rit à l'expression plutôt mal choisie. De toute façon, il avait déjà décidé quel vœu il voulait formuler.

« Tu veux être mon ami ? »

Le fae fit une grimace étrange, l'air à mi chemin entre la surprise et la contrariété. Mais l'idée ne dut pas lui paraître trop mauvaise, puisqu'il accepta le vœu et serra la main d'Otabek.

Et, si on était bien attentif, on pouvait remarquer que la tempête commençait doucement à se calmer. Le vent était moins fort, l'air moins glacé, et Bayun s'endormit calmement sur une couverture, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Nikolaï.

.

 _~ Gui : Je surmonte toutes les difficultés ~_

Note : Le chat Bayun est une véritable créature du folklore slave, présente dans plusieurs contes russes. Franchement ? Les Russes ont des problèmes avec les oiseaux, parce que j'ai dû passer quelque chose comme une heure sur internet pour trouver UN putain de chat dans leur folklore. Voilà. (Et en plus, dans le conte il se transforme en oiseau à la fin. Quand je vous dit qu'ils ont un problème)


	5. Grenade

Et voici ! Pour que je me remette ce recueil il a donc fallu une nuit du FoF et une obsession étrange sur les grenades. Bref. OS écrit en une heure sur le thème « Tarte », donné par Léo Poldine. Si vous voulez des infos sur la nuit du FoF déroulement/dates etc., vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP, je ne mords pas !

Bonne lecture !

Grenade

« J'ai trouvé ce qui n'allait pas. »

Épuisée, Sara releva les yeux vers son amie, en visite en Italie. Elle lui avait montré son nouveau programme, mais selon la russe il manquait, toujours, quelque chose.

« C'est pas la suite de pas qui me gêne, en fait, c'est tes yeux. J'ai pas tes yeux, c'est gênant.

—Mais c'est du détail, ça ! Et puis avec un vrai public, je ne saurai jamais qui regarder !

—Du détail ? Tu pourras dire « C'est du détail » quand tu m'auras dépassée, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

L'italienne eut un mouvement de recul. Jamais Mila ne parlait de leur classement, et surtout pas en ces termes-là. La plus jeune semblait s'en vouloir aussi, mais ne dit rien. Sara soupira, et posa la main sur l'épaule de l'autre.

« On fait une pause ? Je pense qu'on en a besoin toutes les deux. »

La rousse acquiesça simplement. Elle était ici pour des congés mais depuis que son avion avait atterri elle n'avait eu de cesse de s'affairer à droite à gauche. Elle attendit Sara devant le vestiaire, qui lui lança un drôle d'air.

« Tu ne te changes pas ?

—J'ai pas vraiment transpiré. Ça va. »

L'italienne eut un petit rire, puis lui tendit un haut.

« C'est pas ça. Tu vas mourir de chaud avec tes manches trois-quarts. Enfile ça. »

Haussant les épaules, Mila se contenta d'obtempérer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de rester longtemps dehors, il fallait dire.

.

« Tu habites ici ? »

Mila regardait au-dessus d'elle, impressionnée. Elles étaient sur une terrasse, délicatement ombrée par un plafond végétal. De ce que la russe connaissait, de la glycine, de la vigne et puis autre chose, avec de jolies fleurs blanches.

Sur le sol, une mosaïque dans les teintes bleues qui rappelait la Grèce et sur le sol une table en bois sombre, l'air planté dans la terre.

« Pas vraiment. C'est chez notre mère, mais elle part tout l'été sur la côte, alors elle nous donne les clés. Je dors rarement là, mais c'est un bon endroit pour boire un verre ou recevoir des gens. Mon appartement est minuscule. En fait, il fait à peu près la taille de la terrasse. »

L'italienne disparut dans la maison, laissant derrière elle les effluves brûlantes de son parfum. Elle sentait le sud, la lavande et la sueur. Doucement, comme si elle avait peut de casser quelque chose, Mila s'assit sur l'une des chaises. Les glycines dégageaient un parfum fort, et agréable. Ayant toujours vécu en ville, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux fleurs, ou plutôt elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion. Elle devrait avoir du temps pour s'y intéresser, maintenant qu'elle avait fini le lycée.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation au bruit d'une assiette sur du bois. Sur la table, deux verres, plusieurs bouteilles et une assiette contenant une belle tarte rouge et appétissante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? »

La russe pointa du doigt une bouteille au jaune presque fluorescent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

—Du limoncello. C'est à base de citron.

—Je m'en serais doutée. Pardon. Je suis un peu … mets-moi donc ça. »

Sara posa une main sur sa tête, sentant sa cadette se laisser aller. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Yakov l'avait laissée venir ici toute seule : il devait bien se douter que ça la stresserait, ne serait-ce que l'avion, les papiers … Un doute la prit, et elle tira sur une mèche.

« Tu as droit à l'alcool, pas vrai ?

—Oui, bien sûr. J'ai eu mes dix-huit ans cette année. »

La brune acquiesça avant de lui servir son verre. D'un geste, elle désigna la tarte, et comme Mila branla du chef, elle lui en servit une part généreuse.

« C'est un test. De la tarte à la grenade. Ma mère en a goûté je-ne-sais-plus-où, et depuis elle n'arrête pas d'en parler. Alors je voulais essayer. »

C'était … étrangement bon. Amer, et sucré, tout comme la grenade, moins frais mais toujours légèrement acide. C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours intrigué Mila, l'équilibre entre sucré et acide, et certainement quelque chose qui caractérisait bien Sara.

Elle avait de son côté la douceur de son sourire, et puis aussi toute sa force, son expression concentrée quand elle patinait, cet aura inaccessible qui lui collait à la peau quand elle était avec son frère. Il y avait sa sueur en gouttelettes bien rondes comme autant de pépites de grenades, ses yeux d'un violet qui virait au noir ou au rouge, sa peau … Mila porta son verre de limoncello à ses lèvres.

Encore une fois, juste sur la limite entre l'acide et le sucré. Avec cet alcool qui fait les rêves d'été.

« Dis-moi … »

La russe regarda Sara croquer dans la tarte. Un moment, ça colorait ses lèvres de rouge. La seconde d'après, elle les léchait. Mila cherchait encore à savoir ce qui était le plus séduisant. Comprenant que l'on venait de lui adresser la parole, la rousse émit un bruit guttural assimilable à un assentiment. L'italienne poursuivit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Yakov t'a donné des congés ? Je veux dire …

—Parce que j'ai fini le lycée.

—Sérieusement ? »

La russe lui lança un regard noir.

« Pardon. C'est que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer …

—Non, c'est moi. Je suis sur les nerfs. J'imagine que je peux te le dire, à toi. »

La brune darda ses yeux vers la russe, qui poussa un soupir, puis attrapa avec les dents l'élastique accroché à son poignet. Les yeux baissés pour visualiser sa tâche, elle se mit à parler.

« Je me suis blessée. Oh, rien de grave, je t'assure, tu vois, je marche très bien. Simplement, je ne peux pas patiner, pendant quelques temps. Là-bas, j'étais à deux doigts de péter un câble. Juste … rester assise et voir les autres progresser ? Pas mon truc.

—Oh, je suis désolée ! Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas …

—Et c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. C'est normal, qu'on aille à la patinoire, et puis je ne vais pas t'empêcher de bosser.

—Je pourrais demander quelques jours …

—C'est pas la peine. Vraiment, ça va. C'est pas la patinoire où moi je bosse, donc c'est déjà ça. Et puis l'odeur de la glace me manquerait trop. »

Le sourire sur le visage de Mila semblait un peu triste. Ça ne faisait qu'un jour et demi qu'elle n'avait pas patiné, mais elle en avait déjà marre. Elle n'avait même plus mal. Elle avala la dernière gorgée de son verre, et se releva.

« Désolée pour tout à l'heure, c'est ma frustration qui ressortait, je crois. On se revoit demain ? Il faut que j'aille chercher un hôtel.

—Reste ici.

—Mais …

—Tu n'as aucune raison valable de refuser. Et puis je vais rester dormir ici quelques jours aussi. C'est presque comme si je partais, moi aussi, en vacances. »

L'accord fut scellé ainsi, et Sara prépara le lit de sa mère pour Mila, récupérant pour la première fois depuis longtemps sa chambre de jeune fille.

Rapidement, le soleil vint à se baisser, la chaleur à se faire moins lourde. Quand la nuit fut là, alors, Mila découvrit la Sara Crispino des défilés de convenance mangeant glace sur glace (et elle faisait de même parce que bon sang, ça n'était pas en Russie qu'elle en trouverait se si délicieuses).

.

Le chant d'un coq réveilla Mila Anatolievna Babicheva alors que le soleil était déjà bien levé. Il devait faire des heures sup', pensa-t-elle. Elle s'étira mollement, tirant un peu sur son genou droit pour voir ce qui allait et n'allait pas. Elle aurait voulu rester des heures comme ça, juste à s'étirer et s'enrouler dans les draps tant qu'elle ne mourrait pas de chaud (quand d'autre pouvait-elle faire ça ? son entraînement commençait tous les jours à six heures), mais sa vessie eut raison d'elle(1) et elle sauta hors du lit.

Après avoir trouvé la salle de bains elle se dirigea vers la terrasse. Il y avait du soleil, et elle voulait voir le ciel.

Assise à la table, un café dans la main et une cigarette dans l'autre, Sara Crispino regardait l'horizon comme un personnage de bande dessinée. Elle portait un T-shirt blanc, et avec sa peau c'était juste exactement ce qui la mettait le plus en valeur.

« Tu fumes ? »

Sara laissa échapper un petit rire, et montra son paquet du menton.

« De temps en temps, seulement. Sers-toi si tu veux. Oh, et ne le dis pas à Michele. Il se ferait trop de souci.

—Ton entraîneur est au courant ?

—Bien sûr. Je ne peux rien lui cacher. Café ? »

Mila accepta, et balaya la table du regard. Un verre plein d'un liquide rouge, une bouteille de jus de grenade. Encore une lubie de sa mère ? La tarte de la veille était encore là, à peine entamée. Elle en prit une part, sous le regard joyeux de Sara.

« Je suis contente que ça te plaise, Milina. Prends-en autant que tu veux. »

La russe sourit en retour. Oh, si elle savait, si elle savait. Souvent, elle avait envie de tout prendre à Sara, son cœur, son visage et son odeur, et puis s'en aller en gardant cela précieusement contre son corps. L'acide et le sucré, la Sara-grenade qui te regarde et qui dit 'Sers-toi', sans savoir de quoi elle parle.

Mila ne devait pas être tout à fait réveillée, non plus, et elle détourna le regard, se rendant compte qu'elle devait fixer Sara depuis un bon bout de temps. L'italienne inspira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette puis l'écrasa dans son cendrier. Avec la fumée, elle dit.

« Tu sais, je crois que tu as raison. C'est important, les yeux. J'y ferai attention aujourd'hui. »

Mila sourit. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, alors.

« On se rend compte de beaucoup de choses quand on regarde les yeux de quelqu'un, ou même juste quand quelqu'un nous regarde _d'une certaine manière_. »

La russe sentit son dos se raidir d'un coup. L'italienne prit une gorgée de jus de grenade.

« Par exemple, là, il y a quelque chose que j'ai très envie de faire, depuis longtemps en plus. Et je crois que je peux. Mila, je peux ? »

En parlant, elle s'était rapprochée de la russe, beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour que la rousse ne perde pas purement et simplement la parole, le souffle coupé.

« Tu ne dis rien. Mais tes yeux crient oui. Milina, si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, je ne m'arrêterai pas. »

Des lèvres sur des lèvres, quelque chose de très banal, de vu et revu partout mais c'était spécial parce que c'était Sara, la jolie Sara-grenade qui lui disait de se servir pour de vrai. Sa main remonta sous le tissus blanc, les lèvres de la brune dégringolèrent contre son cou et le monde disparut sous un voile nouveau.

.

« Tu sais, même en-dehors de la lubie de ma mère, j'adore la grenade. »

Mila sourit. Elle regardait les murs, ceux-là même qui avaient vu grandir sa nouvelle amante.

« Ça me fait penser à toi. »

La russe se tourna vivement contre le corps de Sara, posant la tête sur ses seins nus. Le contact était doux.

« Ça a commencé par la couleur, je crois, la couleur de tes cheveux. Puis ç'a été ton rire éclatant, tes répliques un peu amères. Tes mains sur mes sanglots. Quelque chose comme ça. Ton regard sur ma peau. »

.

 _~ Grenade : Force sexuelle ~_

Bon, d'accord, je me suis pas mal éloignée du thème. Des thèmes. Mais les images dans ma tête montrent très bien et la tarte et la force sexuelle des personnages.

(1) : Ça m'arrive tout le temps. Je vous jure, c'est la chose qui détruit mes grasses mat', impitoyablement.


	6. Glycine

Yo ! Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté dans ce recueil tiens ! Alors voilà, un nouvel OS, écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Pourri.

Bonne lecture !

Glycine

Ils étaient dans le jardin de leur enfance, chez leur grands-parents. Juillet s'achevait lentement et c'était ici que ça se sentait le plus, au milieu des plantes dont Giuseppe prenait tant soin, pour le plaisir de voir ses invités émerveillés. La beauté, disait-il, cela n'a pas de prix.

Et si on aurait pu croire qu'il ne parlait que des fleurs, il suffisait de remarquer le regard qu'il posait sur sa famille pour savoir que le terme beauté allait pour lui au-delà de la portée littéral du mot.

L'armoise s'épanouissait librement sur les murets où l'on avait mis leurs pots, et au parterre de fleurs se mêlaient des fleurs de sauge, plusieurs types de pourpier et une belle herbe verte.

Sara et Michele étaient assis côté à côte pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, la Nonna avait mis le café de la veille au frais et c'était l'odeur de leur enfance, cela, le café glacé, les fleurs et le parfum terreux du tuyau d'arrosage. Au-dessus de leur tête, une treille recouvrait la terrasse, recouverte de glycine blanche – la fleur préférée de leur mère. Ça n'était presque plus la saison et les fleurs commençaient à se flétrir, laissant de plus en plus de lumière filtrer sur la terrasse. Sara posa la tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Il se souvenait quand il lui offrait des bouquets de glycine, quand ils étaient petits. Leur grand-père le grondait pour la forme, parce qu'il aurait fallu demander, avant de toucher aux fleurs, mais il était heureux de voir que ça leur plaisait, et qu'ils s'aimaient, ça se voyait dans ses yeux et Michele n'avait jamais pensé à arrêter de cueillir des fleurs pour sa fleur.

Et comme c'était la fleur préférée de leur mère, c'était un peu leur fleur à tous les deux, un symbole de leur lien. Sara enfouit son nez dans le cou de Michele. Respira son odeur d'été, moins de sueur et plus de soleil. Elle savait qu'elle aussi, son odeur changeait en fonction de la saison. C'était Mila qui le lui avait dit. Elle n'aurait jamais remarqué, sans ça et pourtant ça lui paraissait tellement évident. La glycine chargeait l'air d'une odeur passée, de fleurs pourries parce que simplement, il n'était plus temps. La période de floraison était passée, il ne fallait pas être triste, il fallait que les fleurs fanent. Ils le savaient et le comprenaient tous les deux, à présent, mais ça n'en était pas plus facile. Finalement, Sara se releva, but une gorgée de café glacé et alla prendre une grappe de fleurs, de celles que le temps avait salement abîmées. Elle la cueillit tout entière et tourna sur ses talons pour l'offrir à son frère. Pour lui montrer. Le temps a passé. C'est déjà l'été, les glycines pourrissent. Il le faut. Michele comprit, la remercia d'un regard. Elle passa à côté de lui, et comme il sut se retenir, ses doigts ne se refermèrent pas sur le tissus de la robe de sa sœur mais sur l'air d'été qui flottait tout autour.

 _~ Glycine : Je m'accroche à vous ~_

.

Voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
